


Jealousy Doesn't Suit You, Dear

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Considering Miranda, Cute, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Jealous Andy, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Pre Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Andy is jealous of Miranda's new assistant.





	Jealousy Doesn't Suit You, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the TDWP fandom, so be kind, and let me know if I fucked up at some point. You can also follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, and send me an ask or message so we can talk or if you have a prompt to send me.  
Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's something wrong.

Andrea felt ridiculous. She knew she was being ridiculous, she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her because she was about to start PMS, she knew it was just another girl walking inside their house to drop the Book.

But it wasn't just another girl. It wasn't Emily - Andy would defend for months the idea that she was missing her late night chats with her favorite frenemy. The british woman was promoted to the Art Department and, with Andy gone, Miranda Priestly had to request for new assistants. The girl that had replaced Andy in the first place had a fair game, even if she had the habit of letting Miranda's coffee get cold, but she was sweet and always chatted with Andy until the editor in chief was free to answer her calls. She was also married and had a kid, not that it had anything to do with the fact that she had instantly liked the woman - Lana - when she was interviewing people during her two weeks notice.

Of course that Emily didn't agree with her choice and of course she would pick someone who was the exact opposite to replace herself. Mallory was tall, blonde, a little absent and completly self absorved. She also looked like she had walked in the wrong department every day, because she looked like one of the supermodels Runway used in her photoshoots. And she worshiped Miranda, maybe even more so than Emily, which was something to worry about considering the british woman was already at the edge of what could be considered sane.

So when Andy got home that night, later than usual because she got stuck writing a last minute article, and found Mallory inside the townhouse, the ugly little worm of jealousy made it's way to the back of her mind. And it wasn't even like she was doing something slightly wrong or suspicious, she was just leaving the coats closet beside the front door. It was more about what she had in her hands: The Book, as expected, and a Starbucks's cup, that she placed perfectly beside the Book between the flowers in the table to the left.

When the supermodel turned to leave, she glanced at Andy from head to toe and her lips turned into a sneer that almost made the brunette feel inadequate, like she really shouldn't be there. Which was stupid, because that was her house - well, Miranda's, but they lived together there now. "Good night." Mallory's voice was hollow and held no warmty and she left so fast that Andy was almost knocked off by her.

That was the first time Andy saw her leaving the Book. Usually, Andy would stay in her own office - she still felt a bit fancy to say it - working on her articles or with the girls somewhere, and she wouldn't bother Miranda when she was looking through the Book. Feeling a bitter taste in her tongue when the door closed behind her, Andy frowned, before taking the Book and the coffee and walk away with more confidence than she ever felt.

Miranda was sitting perfectly still in her office, down the hallway where Andy's office was placed when she moved in, silently reading a book with her glasses on, crossed legs and a light frown that made her look even cuter. Deciding that calling Miranda Priestly cute was out of limits even for her, Andy approached her desk with a smile. Miranda looked over her glasses first, before raising her head.

"Are you feeling nostalgic, dear?" The silver haired woman teased.

Andy rolled her eyes, but slid the Book towards the editor anyway. "Fun."

"Take care, one day your eyes might get stuck like that." Miranda had a amused smirk that made Andy's heart swell in pride. She did that, she put the smile there, she was one of the three people in the World that Miranda ever smiled at, of course she was being ridiculous for feeling jealous of Mallory or of anyone really.

Even if she knew that... Andy put the Starbucks cup beside the Book and then walked around the table with a add to the roll of her hips. She leaned to put her hands in the arm rests in both sides of the chair and slowly turned Miranda to face her. With a grin, she imitated Miranda's arched eyebrow. "So you say."

"Andrea." Miranda sighed. "The Book is here."

"I know." The younger woman leaned again, this time to press their lips together in a sensual kiss. They both moaned when their tongues met in Andy's mouth and the brunette almost fell when soft hands and stiled nails found they way through her hair.

They parted when air became an urgent matter and Andy pressed a last gentle kiss in the editor’s chin, before taking a step back. Even if she wanted nothing more than have her way with Miranda right there, she knew the woman had work to do. Instead, she turned to pick up the coffee, but didn’t gave it to Miranda.

“Is this a new task for the second assitant?” She tried to sound as casual as she could, but there was a little rudeness in her tone that they could both hear.

“Not that I remember, particuarly.” Miranda answered, sounding almost cautious. “Emily acquired the habit to leave it with the Book, apparently, after the other Emily told her I liked to have my wishes predicted.”

“Emily Emily or the Emily I hired?” Andy chuckled when she heard her own question.

Miranda arched a perfect eyebrow one more time. “Does it matter?”

The journalist shrugged. “Just wondering.”

“It’s just there when I go take the Book.” Miranda said after a couple of seconds in deliberation.

“And you won’t tell her to stop it or you actually enjoy this little... act of kindness?”

The silver haired woman licked her bottom lip and crossed her arms. “To be honest, I’m waiting for the day she won’t be able to balance everything in her stupidly tiny hands and will drop coffee in my dry cleaning.” Miranda had a different kind of smile, the one reserved for when one of the staff members did something idiotic. “That will be fun, I guess.”

And just like that, all of Andy’s worries flew out of the window and she laughed. “Ask her for a bigger size, it will make the trick.” She offered, shaking her head. “I will leave you to it, then. I will take a shower and go to bed.” Andy leaned to kiss her again, briefly, before walking around the table one more time. “I will take this with me.” She waved the cup in one hand, without turning around while walking to the door. She only glanced at Miranda’s direction when she was already out of the office. “It’s too cold for you.”

She didn’t miss Miranda’s smile, but that wasn’t the reason why she blushed once she started walking up the stairs to get into their bedroom. The second she was away from the older woman, her insecurity was back. With a deep sigh, she reached for her phone in her back pocket and, with the ability of someone who had to run and text too many times while working as a second assistant, quickly send a text to her oldest friend while taking a sip of her coffee.

_“Did you hired Mallory as a joke or you actually hates me?”_

Emily didn’t answered her until she was lying in bed, but she decided to ignore it instead of adding more fuel to the fire. _“Is there a difference?”_

* * *

She was fine with it when it was just a coffee – that she later find out Miranda didn’t even drank – but when other things started to get dropped by with the book, Andy’s little worm started to get bigger. Mallory started to leave banana muffins and even those low fat chocolate that Emily loved and Andy always spit when she grabbed by accident in her colleague’s desk. Miranda always ignored those things, she took the Book with her and left the other things to the housekeeper to dispose in the next morning, but it didn’t meant that Andy was more pleased with it.

Andy acquired the habit of going down the stairs when she heard the front door opening, just to see what was left behind, even if she always made sure that Mallory wouldn’t see her. Every once in a while, when the ‘gift’ was particularly annoying, Andy would take the Book to Miranda herself and always managed to engage the woman in a make out session before she had to start working on it. She was jealous and she hated it.

But the line was crossed to her when she got home one night, after a long shift again, to find a book with the Book, along with a Starbucks cup and two small strawberries cheescakes. Forgeting about her coat and shoes, Andy walked straight at the table to give it a proper look. There was a yellow post-it note in the book’s cover and her stomach made a unconfortable twist.

_“Hi, girls! Saw it in the library and thought you might like it. Also heard from Lana that you like strawberry, so I hope you like the cheescakes! Xo Mallory”_

Oh, the bitch!

First of all, the "girls" reading habits were beyond childish books - they read Balzac last year! Second, it was Andy's job to exchange books with the twins! And third: cheescake in ice cream night?! The only night Miranda allowed her to indulge the twins a little bit? No, no, no. Enough is enough.

Andy grabbed the Starbucks and the cheescakes and marched to the kitchen in a mission. They both met the bottom of the trash can.

She felt silly for doing that, a little childish, but the anger boiling in her stomach made things harder to think throught. With a huff, Andy grabbed the ice cream pot from the fridge and the chocolate syrup that she kept in the bottom of the cabinet - not hidden, but not exactly in the view either - and ran up the stairs to find the girls.

* * *

Shame. She went from decided to ashamed in the time it took to the elevator to go up the eighteen floors. When the door opened, Nigel had to push her out like they were walking to the guillotine.

"It was your idea, Six."

"Yes, but I changed my mind. Besides, I need to go back to work." Andy was aware of the plea in her voice, but she didn't cared. The closest they got to the tables, the quicker her heart beated.

She couldn't express in words how relieved she felt when the only one there was Lana and her gentle smile. "Hi, Andy! Long time no see!"

"Yeah." It was almost a moan and Nigel rolled his eyes beside her.

"Is our Queen back from lunch yet?" The man asked, keeping his hands in Andy's shoulders to keep her from running.

"She cancel her lunch with Donatella and ate in the office." Lana had to stop talking when her phone ranged and she picked it up.

"Great, go."

"Nigel."

"Six." The man pushed her again. "From the way you act, nobody would ever know you two share a bed."

It was true, Andy realized. And wasn't exactly for that reason she told Nigel she would return with him to Elias-Clark after their lunch? To show some people that Miranda did share her bed with someone? Oh God, she sounded ridiculous again.

"Here, don't go empty handed and it will give you an excuse." Nigel didn't even looked away when he grabbed the coffee cup from Mallory's hand. The blonde was doing her walk - she always walked like she was in a real runway - and Andy felt her blood go hot again when she saw the girl was holding Miranda's coffee.

With a new sense of goal, she straightned her shoulders and marched to Miranda's office - and she only tripped once!

* * *

If Andy ever made a list with the most honest people she met, Miranda would be on top, obviously, closely followed by her kids, and then there would be Emily. Andy didn’t know if the redhead was always like that or if working for Miranda for three years made her be like that, but she could start a subject in a blink of an eye and she hated small talk almost as much as Miranda. That’s why, Andy remebered too late, she never asked Emily to a friendly dinner before.

“Honestly, you have to cut the crap.” Emily had a cheese ball sticked in her fork for about thirdy minutes now and she had only took one bite out of it – Andy was still scared with her eating habits. “Everyone can see what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?” Andy had already eaten half of her large plate of french fries and she didn’t regret it a bit.

The British woman rolled her eyes dramatically. “Oh, don’t play dumb, it’s not even half as cute as you think it is.” Emily scoffed. “Taking Miranda out for lunch AND going to ‘pick her up’ in her office? Please, it’s written all over your face that you’re trying to mark your territory. I wouldn’t be not a little bit surprised if I found your piss at some corner in that room.”

Andy sneered, even if her face became a deep shade of red. “It’s not like that. I’m not authorized to take my girlfriend to lunch?” She almost whinced to that. Miranda hated that word, but it wasn’t like the older woman called her something else either. She didn’t used girlfriend, but partner was also out of limits, such as companion or significant other. Andy was Andrea, simple like that. Miranda’s Andrea.

“You could be, if she wasn't Miranda bloody Priestly.” Emily quickly remembered her with a hard tone that made Andy think back to the first weeks of work at Runway. “I’m surprised she didn’t gave orders at the reception to don’t allow you to enter at all.”

So maybe asking Emily to meet her for a meal to ‘catch up’ was a bad idea. Miranda was out to some event, the girls were spending the night at their father’s house, and Andy wasn’t feeling like staying alone in that big house while her mind kept bringing up images of things that could be happening in that event that Mallory had accompanied Miranda to. The editor asked Mallory to go with her, not Andy – or Lana, the first assistant, by the way. And the reason behind it was driving Andy insane, so she just needed to keep her mind busy. In a later thought, she should probably have checked if Nigel was free first.

“It’s not like that, really, Emily.” Andy shrugged.

“Jealousy dosen't suit you, dear.” She raised her eyes from the table in time to see Emily rolling her eyes and huffing in annoyance before taking a large bite from her cheese – there was only one bit left and it was literally the only thing in her plate since they first started to eat. “Makes you look even more pathetic.”

“Geez, Emily.” Andy breathed out. “Thank you.”

The redhead actually laughed at that – a dark and humorless laugh though. “Honestly, Andrea, I don’t know what’s up with you, but it has to stop. Is getting beyond ridiculous to watch your pitiful reactions towards Madison.”

“Mallory.” The brunette corrected automaticaly.

“I don’t actually care.” Emily sighed. “But you obviously do and, since I’m aware I’m your only friend, you can talk with me, but I reserve the right to ignore you if it get’s too boring.”

So maybe she was too eager to do exactly that, because Andy started talking before Emily was even done – after muffling a ‘not only friend’ under her breath. “Do you know where they are today? Marc Jacobs gala whatever.” Andy pushed her empty plate away, feeling her stomach twist in a knot. “And I told her a month ago that this week was going to be smooth enough that I would be able to come home before six everyday.” Her wrists hit the edge of the table in an angry move, but Emily didn’t even flinch. “But she didn’t even asked me if I wanted to go with her!”

“Did you?”

“What? Well, no, but...”

“Oh, bloody hell, Andrea.” Emily pushed the last piece of cheese down her throat like it took all her strenght to do so, before sighing heavily. “Are you blind? Did someone stick a toothpick in your eyeballs?” Andy trully hoped those questions were rhetorical. “Did you heard what you just told me? Miranda didn’t asked you to go with her to Jacobs’s most important event because she knew you wouldn’t want to go.”

Andy frowned, already starting to feel a lot more foolish. “She could have at least asked.” She whimpered slowly.

At that, Emily actually laughed loudly. “Miranda Priestly don’t ask things, Andrea, you know that.”

“She does, with me.” The younger woman protested quickly, very eager in her mission to defend her girlfriend even if she was mad.

“Because that’s you.” Emily waved a pale hand in Andy’s direction across the table and sneered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Andy narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms. She was so going to call Nigel the next time.

“Like you don’t know.” The British rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that night. “Miranda actually asks you things, like she really wants to know your answers. Miranda dosen’t ask, she demands and you know.” Yes, she did know that. “Miranda also don’t share an elevator, but she always hold the door open for you when you take a second too long to start following her around.” Miranda pressed a button, no big deal. “Miranda also don’t wait for people, she just expects everyone to be able to follow her no matter what, but she waits for you. Hell, how many times I had to watch her standing in front of your table until you was able to pick up all of your cheap shit to follow her outside and actually do your job. Or we could talk about how Miranda dosen’t touch anybody, but she does put a hand in your back when she leads you to enter a room before her.”

Oh, shit. Well, bloody hell or whatever.

Of course Andy was able to see all of those small gestures, but she never tried to put them like that. Those changes happened so slowly and neither her or Miranda acknowledge it, so Andy never thought they were a big deal. But she wasn’t dating anyone else, she was dating Miranda Priestly, and of course those things were a big fucking thing. Emily had a very pleased, maybe even a little vain, grin when Andy finally looked at her again.

* * *

Andy was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen when the front door opened. She felt a shiver of antecipation go down her spine when she slowly started to make her way to greet Miranda, only to stop short in her track when another voice reached her ears.

"The chef is one of the bests in USA and he never let's you down." Andy couldn't see her since she was leaned against the wall separating the kitchen from the hall that took to the front door, but she could hear a shuffle of coats being hanged. "He does the best steak that I know of."

"Sounds lovely." Miranda loved steaks, everyone knew that. "By all means, Mallory," So Miranda does know the girl's name. Andy's stomach dropped. "make a reservation for tomorrow night at seven in that restaurant you can't stop talking about. Table for two."

Saturday was always date nights, Andy thought, when her feet started to move against her own will. She saw Miranda, turning the pages of the Book, that was still in the table between the flower arragements, and Mallory standing right behind her like she had just won the best prize ever. Andy wondered if that's what her own face looked like when Miranda asked her out for the first time.

"It will be my pleasure, Miranda." Mallory was practically about to explode and Andy stoped walking one more time. She had kicked off her heels the first thing when she got inside and the other two women didn't seemed to notice her at all. "How I said, they serve the best steak."

"We will be the judge of that." Miranda finally looked up from the book, staring right at Andy's brown eyes. The editor always knew about everything going on around her, it wasn't really surprising that she knew Andy was around. Since her back was turned to Mallory, the assistant didn't saw the evil glint in Miranda's eyes or the loving smile in her lips - the smile only Andy was ever allowed to see.

"Of course, Miranda." Mallory was about to say something else, but then she shut her mouth for a couple of seconds - the bests in Andy's life. She took a very long five seconds to speak again. "We?" She whispered, either forgetting about rule number one or too confused to care.

"Good evening, darling." Andy's knees went weak and she almost fell when she heard the smooth word rolling down perfect red lips. Miranda shut the Book, before walking at her with eagerness. "Hope you don't mind trying a new restaurant tomorrow." Her voice was filled with sarcasm, and Andy would have scolded her for that if she hadn't noticed Mallory squirming behind her. "The lovely Mallory is going to make us reservations for tomorrow." Andy knew Miranda enough. The girl was getting fired first thing on Monday.

"I wouldn't mind." Andy shrugged, trying to play cool, even if she was still shooting glances over Miranda's shoulder at the blonde who was starting to turn more and more red by the second.

"Good." Even of Miranda was playing with Mallory, she still had her boundaries, which mean she was not going to lean and kiss Andy like the younger woman wanted so much.

So instead Andy reached for the editor's hand and brought it to her lips to plant a sweet kiss in her knuckles. Miranda arched one perfect eyebrow to her, but didn't pulled away, even if her arm shivered a little. Aware of her audience, and feeling way too happy with it, Andy finally allowed a smile. "Good night, my love." At that, Miranda rolled her eyes, and the journalista finally realized that the woman knew. She knew Andy was jealous, probably knew since the beginning, and she was indulging Andy's possessiveness for her own good.

When Andy finally looked away from Miranda's blue eyes again, Mallory was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Blonde Emily is gone, I heard, and Lana is working twice as much." Nigel sounded almost innocent during their weekly lunch, but it was enough to make Andy blush.

"Miranda told me HR is already searching for someone, so..." She took a large gulp of her water, feeling her mouth uncomfortably dry.

The man nodded with his lips pressed together in a thin line. He glanced her up and down, searching for something, before he tssked. "Are you afraid she will find another Andrea?"

Andy almost spilled the water she had just drinked and had to cough a couple of times to recover from the shock. What was with people not walking around the bushes? "Jesus, Nigel."

"Is a fair question, Six. You hired Lana and has no problem with her, but you hated Mallory since day one. And I don't need to mention the difference between them, do I?" He did, anyway. "Single, supermodel, always trying to predict Miranda's needs." Nigel chuckled dryly to that. "Which is ridiculous, because we all know there's only one person who can do that, and she's not blonde." He was about to cut another piece of his steak, but then he droped the fork to look at her again. "Did you ever thought about going blonde, Six? Because now that I thought about it..."

"Absolutely not!" Andy shook her head with conviction. "Never."

Nigel looked at her head like it was a puzzle, before sighing. "Maybe red would be a better choice after all."

"I'm not becoming Emily, thank you so much." The journist rolled her eyes and pushed her plate away, not hungry anymore.

"Well, you clearly surpassed Emily, didn't you?" The man scoffed. "The best assistant and you don't even work there anymore." She wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or not, but decided to let it go. "Anyway, I will be the one interviewing the new assistants, since Emily is in Art Department now and there's no way Miranda will do it herself. So, just for me to know, is there a particular type I should avoid hiring? Do you want me to send pictures for you to aprove?"

"Shut up, Nigel."

* * *

The last person to acknowledge her small, not so small, display of jealousy was the other person in the end of it, of course. Andy wasn’t surprised, she knew it would happen at some point, and Miranda stared at her all night while she discussed books with the twins while helping them with homework, so she knew it was comming. She just wasn’t expecting it to be so... not angry.

“Are you aware of the fact that I work in a world where having people looking at me is kind of in the job description?” Miranda was looking through the Book, that her new second assistant had dropped by a few minutes prior.

The new girl, whose name neither Miranda or Nigel could tell her so they were all calling her Emily for now, looked quite exactly like Mallory did. It did Andy a bit mad with her friend for a couple of minutes, until she realized just how ridiculous she was being. Again. From what everyone told her when she started working at Runway, she was a change in the pattern. Andy was the only one in the building using something bigger than a size four, who wore clothes bought at Target and didn’t give a shit about it, who used no make-up or very little of it, who used boring and comfortable shoes and cared very little about fashion at all – she did have some opinions on fanny packs and cowboy boots. Emily, Mallory and new Emily were the common thing in the hallways of Runway. For Christ’s sake, Miranda spent all day looking at models using little tiny outfits and studing the pictures her photographers took to decide which La Perla lingerie would make the final cut.

It shouldn’t bother Andy that someone who used normal clothes in a daily basis was assigned to work with Miranda. But it did. Of course it did, how couldn’t it? However, it wasn’t until Cassidy pointed out that she realized that it wasn’t the way Mallory or new Emily looked like. Well, Cassidy didn’t throw in her face that she was a mess, the girl simply told her that she used to be jealous of Miranda’s assistants, including Andy when she came in the picture.

“You guys spend all day with her.” Cassidy had shrugged like it was nothing and kept writing down the answer of her chemistry essay. “We only see her at night, sometimes she gets really late too, so I used to envy all of you.” Caroline, who was quiet since they started that subject, only nodded beside her sister. “Not anymore, though.” The girls shared a giggle, bumping each other’s shoulders.

“Why is that?” Andy was suddenly feeling like a big weight had left her shoulders and she could finally breath again.

“Because now mom gets home before we go to bed.” Caroline was the one who answered. “Like, she dosen’t work crazy hours most of the time.” She frowned a bit. “Only on Thursdays.”

“And Fashion Week.” Cassidy stated, pointing her pencil at her sister. Then, they both looked at Andy with huge smiles. “Also, since Harry Potter.”

“What?” The woman was confused for a few seconds, until she remembered the topic. “Harry Potter?”

“Yes.” They both laughed when Cassidy answered. “That has to be a hard thing to pull out, it wasn’t even published yet.” Andy couldn’t agree more. “When we realized the kind of things mom’s assistants had to do, we stoped being jealous.”

So now, when Miranda finally made the elephant in the room know, Andy finally understood what the real problem was. “Well, yes...”

“And that there’s a lot of people I have to glare at when we go out together.” Miranda finally looked over the drim of her glasses. “I asked Roy to put a baseball bat in the trunk.”

Half wanting to laugh and half expecting it to be a joke, Andy shook her head and laughed. “I would pay to see it.”

Trying to hide her own smile, Miranda looked back to the Book and turned the page. “I wouldn’t charge you to see it, darling.” She wrote something in the red post-it note and glued it at the page she was reading. “But you might have to visit me behind bars for a while.”

Andy chuckled and got up from the reclining chair she was sitting for the night. She placed her laptop on the floor and walked to the editor’s armchair with a purpose. Miranda didn’t looked away from the Book, but she did open space with one arm to let Andy slide in her lap in one fluid movement, before surrounding the younger woman’s waist with the said arm. They kept a comfortable silence while Miranda turned pages and wrotes notes, with Andy resting her head in the editor’s shoulder, until Miranda started talking again.

“Will I need to send Nigel to do more interviews?” Her voice wasn’t angry or even disappointed and Andy’s mind went back to her conversation with Emily.

“I don’t know.” Andy sighed. “Does she brings your coffee in the right temperature?”

“No.” It was time to Miranda to sigh and she did sound dismayed now. “To be honest, you were the only one who ever managed to pull that one out right every time.”

“I made a deal with the Starbucks attendant.” Andy revealed with a grin. “I texted him when I was five minutes from there and he would boil it again for you. Then I just had to run.” She chuckled and pressed a kiss in Miranda’s neck. It was innocent and gentle, but it made the older woman shiver all the same.

“Huh.” She knew Miranda was not going to praise her for that, but the soft noise of proud was enough for her. “I’m not going to fire her then. Unless she manages to do something stupid. I wouldn’t be surprised, people tend to do that a lot.”

“Maybe you just have high standards.”

Miranda actually scoffed to that and Andy could feel she was rolling her eyes. “Of course I have. I don’t run a magazine for twenty years accepting anything but perfection from everyone. Honestly, Andrea, the amount of garbage I have to look at everyday.”

Andy rolled her eyes. “Is it worse than my blue sweater?”

“Cerulean.” Miranda growled. “And no, I don’t believe I have ever saw something more hideous than that.”

“Blue, cerulean, potato, tomato.” The journalist joked, planting another kiss at the woman’s neck.

The silver haired woman took the next post-it a little bit rougher. “Go ahead and tell me mahogany and sangria are the same thing.”

“Are those wines?” Andy was proud of her joke until she felt Miranda’s fingers pinching her side. She squealed and jerked her body away, almost knocking the Book to the ground. “Hey, play nice!”

The quiet came one more time and lasted until Miranda reached the last page of the Book. She spoke while writing her last post-it of the night. “Are you going to tell me why this suddenly distrustfulness in my fidelity?”

Andy froze, a little taken aback with the blunt question. “It’s not that.” She whispered.

“What is it then?” Miranda glued the post-it in the page and shut the Book, throwing her in the coffee table in front of the chair they were sharing, not wanting to move just yet. “Because it does look like you, my dear, is having some problems with my assistants. Do I need to remind you that I didn’t pursue anything with you until you weren’t working for me anymore?”

“You should ask Cassidy.” Andy was blushing a little, embarassed one more time.

“I’m asking you, Andrea.”

She knew Miranda for enough time to know she wasn’t mad, but she was going to be if Andy kept pushing the subject away. So Andy took a deep breath and whispered out: “I miss you.” She sighed heavily. “I miss you everyday. I miss working for you, not because I miss having to call J.K Rowling staff, but because I miss being with you all day.” Andy turned her head to hide her face in Miranda’s neck, realizing how silly she was being. “They have you all day, you know? They’re the one to help you, who you call when you need something, who take care of you, really. All we have is a couple of hours everyday, if we both manage to get home on time. I miss you, that’s all.”

Miranda didn’t said nothing right away. Instead, the editor sighed, put a kiss in Andy’s forehead and let the silence calm the other woman down. When she felt that Andy’s heart had stoped beating uncontrollaby against her chest, she finally spoke again. “So, just to be sure, you’re not afraid I will... go to my next assistant?” The journalist shook her head. “I leave everyday before seven, except maybe on some thurdays.”

“I know.” Andy thought she sounded almost like a child.

“So do you, except when there’s some breaking news you have to write about.”

“I know.”

“And they don’t spend all day with me.” Miranda squeezed Andy’s waist a bit tighter. “In fact, I believe I spend more time with Nigel.”

“Oh, no.” Andy joked lightly. “Don’t make me be jealous of him too.”

“He’s the only one I have work with for more than ten years that I haven’t fired, he lasted more than any of my husbands, so maybe you should start considering this.” Andy wasn’t surprised anymore when Miranda made a joke, she learned the older woman had quite a sense of humor and that she loved it. So she laughed, feeling the tension leave her body.

“It’s silly, I know.”

“Nothing you feel is silly.” Miranda rustled with a sigh.

“I guess I was just used to spent all day with you.” Andy shrugged the best she could in their position, deciding to ignore Miranda’s little romantic comment - the woman always got ashamed when she did. “I’m fine now, really. The girls helped me to realize a few things.”

“Did they now?”

“Yes. They're very smart. Cassidy will be a psychologist and Caroline will be a lawyer.” She stated with a smile.

“Oh, really?” Miranda turned her head to look down at Andy, one eyebrow arched in surprise. “Did they tell you that?”

“No, but I already have everything planned.” Andy raised one hand to count in her fingers. “Cassidy will do Yale, Caroline will go to Harvard. First try, both. Cass will live in a dorm because she refuses to wake up earlier to get to the first class, Carol will want you to buy her own apartment because she can’t share. They both will want cars, though.”

“Maybe I should stop coming home early, then, if I will have to pay for all of those things.” Miranda’s soft laugh brought a warm feeling in Andy’s chest and they shared a gentle kiss.

“Miranda?”

“Huh?” The woman closed her eyes when a hand started to ran through her silver hair and she allowed a pleased smile to enlighten her features.

Andy also smiled happily. “Mallory was totally trying to get into your pants.”

Miranda’s eyes shot open in surprise and she studied Andy’s face with narrowed eyes, trying to understand if the journalist was angry or upset. “Of course, that’s why I fired her.” She finally declared. “Honestly, bringing stuff to the girls was completly out of limits. Not to mention the nightly Starbucks. Did she wanted me to stay up all night by giving me coffee?” A scoff made Andy giggle. “She will be lucky if she can find a job anywhere.”

Andy wrinkled her nose. “Is it bad I don’t feel sorry for her?”

“You tell me.” The editor shrugged. “Should I call her back?”

“Does Emily and you have a complot agains me or something?”

“You tell me.” Miranda repeated with a grin. “I will ask Emily to keep two lunches time free every week from now on.”

It took Andy a couple of seconds to realize she wasn’t talking about Emily Emily. “Why is that?”

Miranda rolled her eyes and poked Andy so the woman would get out of her lap so they could get up. “So we can have lunch together, Andrea. What do you think about Tuesdays and Fridays?”

“Great, unless I have a last minute thing.”

“Same.” Miranda nodded with conviction. “Tuesdays and Fridays then.”

Andy smiled when they started to walk to their room. “Can we wake up earlier on Mondays to grab coffee together at Starbucks?”

“That will make Emily’s life too easy.” Miranda shook her head. “Starbucks is her job, but we can wake up ten minutes earlier to have breakfast in here. Everyday.” She added quickly.

“I can agree on that.” Andy nodded. “Can we seal the deal with a hand shake?”

“Are you going to make me sign a contract too?”

“Don’t joke, I could write one.”

The editor sneered and opened the door to their room, but didn’t walked inside. Instead, she turned to face Andy. “We can ‘seal the deal’ in some other way.”

A excited smile, a little horny even, turned Andy’s lips up. “Do I have time do go write that contract?” Miranda dramatically rolled her eyes and stormed inside their room, closing the door behind her. Andy could only laugh. “Don’t keep me up till late, we have to wake up earlier tomorrow!”


End file.
